It's All Coming Back To Me Now
by Aimz1904
Summary: It's been 16 years since Felicity Smoak last saw Oliver Queen and time has given her more than just a broken heart. When Oliver is released from prison, he has one goal, to see his wife. But will the pair be able to reunite or has too much changed?


Oliver's hands shook as he walked down the narrow lane way. That shake was not uncommon these days. 16 years in super max prison with little to no contact with the outside world, having to watch your back more and more with every step is enough to make anyone a bit wobbly on their feet. The address he had scribbled on a piece of paper shook with him in the pocket of his denim jeans. His hair was greying from the stress of the years that had passed. As he walked on he thought of Felicity, not that she was an uncommon presence in his mind. He thought about the beautiful, bright and bubbly young woman he had left long ago. He thought of the way she cried when she found out what he had done, the way she slowly lost control and she let it all sink in. She had sacrificed her life, her future, everything that she knew and loved for him and his son and he didn't know how to begin to thank her. What would she look like today? If he knew Felicity, and he did, she would be as beautiful as ever but angry, and worn from the years. Hard as he tried he couldn't allow himself to picture a world where she would forgive him for what he had done almost 2 decades ago. Because deep down he knew he would only be disappointed.

Oliver stopped dead in his tracks as he let himself focus on that period of time and the implications that came along with it. He pondered every possibility of what had happened to his wife over the last 16 years. Was she remarried?... he knew she wasn't allowed to visit him in prison, but was this more than just an order? He thought about that last day, in the police station with Felicity and William. He thought of every word he should have said, every hug he should have given but didn't. They had been so mad at him, so hurt, he wouldn't blame them if they never wanted to see him again.

Broken at the mere thought, Oliver collected his thoughts and walked on. He didn't know how they felt, but he knew how he felt. And he knew he couldn't live another day without Felicity Smoak and William Clayton. He told himself this every day he wasted away behind bars, and he stuck to it from the second he was released early on a good behavior bond. He knew it when he yelled at an ARGUS agent to get their cover details and he knew it now as he caught a glimpse of the small double story house at the end of the street. Number 10, Menangle Lane, Hope Springs.

…

Felicity Smoak ran down the stairs of the house that had become her home over the last 16 years. The sound of a dog barking aggressively at the bottom of the stairs, her daily morning wake up call.

"What is your problem Boe?" she finished yelling just as her foot stepped on the old soccer boot that had taken up permanent residency on carpeted stairs. Her feet slipped out from underneath her body and she came tumbling down the stairs behind the boot.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! DON'T LEAVE YOUR DIRTY SHOES ON THE STAIRS!". She yelled out into thin air. Tommy emerged at the top of the stairs realizing what had happened and running to the aid of his Mother.

"Sorry Mom, I forgot… again" … "Are you ok?" he finished helping her up from the floor.

"I'm fine, I've been through much worse. But if you forget again I'll throw the boots out and you'll go with them" she replied with a glare.

Tommy cowered away saluting to his mother with a joking wink.

"Why can't be just have one normal family breakfast?" Mia chimed in popping her head around the corner of the kitchen.

Felicity sighed at the sight of the two of them. Her twin 16 year olds looked more and more like their father every day. It killed her a bit to think about that so she never did for too long. She never dwelled on the life they had missed out on not having him here or how hard the last 16 years had been without her husband if you could even still call him that. She just remained thankful to even have the smallest piece of Oliver Queen left in her life.

"No wonder William left" Mia said continuing her tirade with a slight laugh and bringing felicity back to reality.

"For the 800th time Mia, William is working overseas, he didn't just up and leave. However, if he left to get away from any one it would be that dog. What is your problem Boe?" Felicity replied walking toward the dog had turned his attention to their front door as the doorbell chimed through the house.

Holding on to Boe's collar Felicity unlocked and opened the large wooden door freezing in her tracks as her eyes met the beautiful eyes of the man on the other side.

"Hi…" Oliver said with a light smile that he had always reserved for her.

Felicity said nothing, she stood frozen for what felt like an hour.

"Mom… who is it?" Tommy's voice pulled her out of her trance. With a scream, Felicity slammed the door and fell to the floor a mess of emotions.


End file.
